So many New Beginnings
by softballer15
Summary: The gang will get a big surprise when they get a new CSI. Who is she and why does she feel connected to Sara. Please read and review. I'll love you forever.
1. The Beginning

**Hey it's me again. Here's a new story. Remember I don't own anything.**

Dakota sighed as she looked out the car window seeing houses pass by. She was heading to her 6th foster home and maybe her last.

Dakota was from South Carolina and had been a bright student who was also very athletic. She was living a great life until the tragic death of her parents. When she was ten, her parents were on their way to her softball game, when a drunk driver crashed into their car, killing them instantly.

Dakota was then put into the foster system. Now with nothing to do she put all her time in school. With being as smart as she was plus with all the time she spent working, she finished college at 14. She decided that she wanted to be a C.S.I so she took classes and finished top of her class.

Now at 15, she was offered the one thing she would never expect; a job. On top of that, she was offered a job for the Las Vegas Crime Lab; one of the best crime labs in the country. What else could she do but take the job. She was even lucky enough to find a foster home.

She then arrived at her new house in Vegas. Dakota got out of the car with her stuff in hand which was wasn't a lot and walked up to the front door. She slowly rang the bell waiting to see her future parents. As the door opened, she was greeted by a man and woman. They looked to be in their mid-thirties and looked like a normal family.

"Hi, you must be Dakota," the wife said.

"Yes ma'am." She said politely. The couple could hint a southern accent in her voice.

"Well my name is Alice Smith and this is my husband Matt. We are very glad to have you here. Come on in." Dakota walked into the house starting a new life.

"So I here that your starting a new job."

**So what do you think? Love you all.**

**Dakota**


	2. Settling In

**Here's chapter 2. I'm so proud of myself for it being so long. lol Enjoy (:**

Dakota walked into what seemed as a living room.

"I love your house." She commented. Alice smiled as she said thanks.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you, your room." Alice said as she led Dakota down a hall. Alice opened the door to what appeared as a guest bedroom. She could defiantly see that it was the best room out of all the ones that she's had.

"You go and get settled and be down for dinner in 30 minutes." Alice said.

"Ok and thank you again Mrs. Smith." Alice smiled at her."

Your welcome but please call me Alice." Dakota nodded her head. As Alice headed to the kitchen Dakota looked around her had a lot of space and even had her own bathroom.

Dakota walked to her bed and started to unpack. She had to go to her new job tonight because she had to work on the grave shift. She was going to have a lot of fun adjusting to that time change. She was nervous though because of the new job and still she was only 15. Dakota betted that people would talk about her because of her age. She noticed that it was 5:30 so she headed towards the kitchen. She could smell roast, so she was excited.

Dakota walked into the kitchen and took a seat.

"Are you hungry?" Matt asked.

"Yes sir." Dakota noticed that Matt was sort of a quiet person. They started to eat and have small talk.

"So you start your job tonight." Alice said.

"Yes, I have to be there at 9:30 so I can talk to the boss. His name is Gil Grissom. I noticed though that our house is very close to the lab so I could walk home so it's easier for you."

"Well if that's what you want to do. I don't mind taking you there so if you want to walk home then that's fine."Alice smiled and continued eating. After eating and cleaning up, Dakota went back to her room to get ready. She took a hot shower and straightened her hair. It was a little cold outside so she wore jeans a short sleeve shirt and a light jacket. She put on the final touches to her makeup and went to the living room where Matt was watching TV. She sat on the couch and watched TV for a few minutes till Alice walked in.

"You ready to go?" She said. Dakota nodded her head as she put her jacket on. They walked to their car which was a 2004 Discovery Land Rover. The car spiked old memories for her because it was the same one as her mom. As they pulled out of the driveway, and down the road Dakota was watching the route so she could get home in the morning.

She was really getting nervous when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow," Dakota said getting out of the car.

"Ok have fun." Alice said pulling away.

"I bet I will." Dakota said under her breath. She walked into the building and to the lobby. She saw the secretary there. Her name tag said Judy.

"Um, Hi. I'm here to see Mr. Grissom."Dakota said. Judy looked at her.

"Ok what is your name?" She asked. "Dakota Smith."Dakota really hated to use her foster parent's last name but since they were legally her foster family, it was required by law.

"Ok, just go down that hallway and take a left. You'll see his office." Judy explained.

"Thank you." Dakota said as she walked down the hallway in the direction the woman pointed. She came up to an office which said Dr. Grissom. The door was open but she politely knocked on the wall. She heard someone say come in.

"Mr. Grissom." Dakota said nervously.

"Yes and you are." Mr. Grissom was a handsome man with blue eyes. She could tell he was sort of old but that doesn't stop him.

"I'm Dakota Smith. The new CSI." She said. He was observing her carefully.

"Ah yes I have heard a lot of things about you. It amazes me for you being only 15." He said. Dakota blushed.

"Thank you, sir." He smiled at her.

"Well if you will follow me, I will let you meet the rest of the team." He said as they took off down the hallway.

**Hope you liked it. I have to go for school registration so please review :)**


	3. Meeting Everyone

**Here is chapter 3! Enjoy! (:**

They walked into a room which Grissom said was the break room.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet our new CSI; Dakota Smith. Dakota this is Sara, Catherine, Nick, Greg, and Warrick." Grissom said as he pointed to each one.

"Hi." Dakota said shyly. Everyone stared at her which told Dakota that they weren't expecting a teenager. Everyone smiled as they each said hi.

"I'm going to get Dakota's kit ready and them it will be time for everyone to get to work," Gil said as he started to walk off.

"Nice meeting everyone." Dakota said as she ran to catch up to Grissom. They walked into a supply closet as he started to grab supplies. "It's best to always have fresh supplies in your kit. Also, since you're working here, you are required to have an i.d. and a gun. The gun is only for protection. Have you ever used one?" He said as she nodded.

"Can you believe she's going to work here? I mean she's what 14. That's not even legal!" Catherine bellowed.

"I bet she came in here thinking she's better than everyone because she's so young. Well all I can say that she can kiss my ass." Sara shook her head.

"Catherine shut up. You don't know anything about her so don't make assumptions." Cath just stared at Sara.

"Oh well look at you sticking up for her. I mean she's all over Gil, Sara. YOUR MAN, not hers." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Now you're not making any sense." The men just watched them bickering until Nick jumped in.

"Uh ladies can you stop fighting so we can get to work." They both nodded as everyone left to go to their scenes but Sara, who was waiting for Grissom. After 5 minutes Grissom and Dakota walked back into the break room.

"Ok Dakota, I paired you with Sara, so she's going to take over for me," he said as he walked back to his office. Sara looked at Dakota.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Dakota nodded her head. With cases in hand they walked out to Sara's Tahoe. Setting their stuff in and getting in the car, Dakota was now more nervous than before. This did not go unnoticed by Sara.

"So are you excited about working here?" She asked. Dakota looked over at her.

"Yes ma'am." She replied.

"Ok number 1 rule about me. Do not call me ma'am. It's too proper," she said.

"Ok Ms. Sidle." Sara smiled at her before letting out a small laugh.

"Please just call me Sara." Dakota nodded her head.

"Ok and thank you." Sara was confused.

"For what?" She asked.

"For standing up for me." Sara looked over at her. Dakota smiled. "Mr. Grissom and I heard you and Catherine fighting. You know I don't think that. I'm only here because something happened and I needed to move on." Sara shook her head.

"You're welcome. Catherine didn't have any right to say those things about you. She doesn't know anything about you. Well, all of us but Grissom don't know anything about you but it's okay. Whenever you feel ready, I'm here to talk."

Dakota looked at Sara already feeling close to her. She didn't know why but they seemed alike.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I've written 3 chapters and no one's reviewed**


	4. First Night on the Job

**Here is the next chapter for my story. (: Sorry it has taken so long, but I feel as I should complete all these stories! So read, review, and enjoy! Also check out my poll on my profile!**

_Dakota's POV_

Sara and I pulled up to our scene. She informed me it was a simple robbery so it shouldn't take long. Luckily, there were just a cop car at the scene and no citizens crowding the area.

"Ready for your first ever scene?" Sara asked. I gave her a small smile and nodded our head. We hopped out of the car and grabbed our cases. We walked towards the building meeting with a short, middle aged man.

"Hey Brass. Slow night tonight?" Sara asked. Brass heaved a sigh before replying,

"Hey Sara. Yeah, it's pretty slow tonight. Your case should be very easy. Someone robbed this jewelry store but I think with security tapes and possible fingerprints, it should be an open and shut case."

I saw Brass look over and glance at me.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?" He asked. I gave him a smile and held my hand out,

"My name is Dakota. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said as he shook my hand.

"She's the new CSI you heard about. Tonight's here first shift," Sara said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Dakota. If I may ask, how old are you?" I wanted to laugh. It seemed like everyone was wondering about that.

"I'm fifteen, sir," I said. He seemed to be surprised but I don't think he minded.

"Well, I hope you like your new job here and you can stay awhile but I think it's time to get to work."

Sara and I nodded our heads and walked into the building. It looked as though whoever broke into the store didn't try to be discrete. The door appeared to have been smashed open with a brick which was now lying on the floor.

"Did the alarm happen to go off when he smashed the door?" I asked since I didn't hear any.

"Yes, the owner said that the alarm would have gone off as soon as the door was smashed. The first cop on the scene stated he shut off the alarm as soon as he cleared the store. He said he saw no one here but figured they left not long before he arrived."

I nodded as we stepped through the glass lying on the floor. Brass stayed near the door as Sara and I went further into the store.

"Dakota, you dust for fingerprints around the counters and I'll check around the store to see if the suspect could have fled through a different door." I nodded as I watched Sara head to the back room.

I first took pictures of the brick that was lying on the floor and dusted it for finger prints. I smiled when I found five prints on it.

'_Idiot.'_ I thought to myself. I decided to bag the brick and put it by the door. I then decided to go to the counter where he had stolen the jewelry from. It looked like he used another object to break the glass but I wasn't too sure what he used.

I dusted for fingerprints around the shattered glass and came across some. I found about ten and collected them all. I would have to compare the prints off of the brick when we got back to the lab to these prints because some may be customers or the owners.

As I got collected the last print, I could hear footsteps from the back. I glanced up and saw Sara coming through.

"Did you find anything?" I asked. Sara set her case down and stretched.

"Well, I found a back door that lead to an alley but I didn't find any trace of the robber actually using it to escape. I dusted for fingerprints and got a couple of partials but I'm not entirely sure they were his. Other than that all I got was the security tape which we need to get to Archie. You?"

"I dusted the brick and bagged it and I managed to collect five decent prints. I also dusted around the busted counter and found about ten prints there too but I ain't sure if any are the robber. Not sure what he used to bust out the counter with either. I don't think he used the brick."

Sara nodded her head. We looked around the store some more but didn't find much.

"I think were ready to go. Do you have everything?" I nodded my head and we headed out the door to Sara's Tahoe. We loaded the evidence into the back and started to drive back to the lab.

"What do you think? Do you think the tape is going to show us who broke into the store?" Sara asked breaking the silence.

"Well, the guy ain't smart. He didn't think to use gloves so we have his prints on the brick. He just busted the door without trying to be quiet about it. I think it will take longer to find him than to figure out who it is. I even bet he is in the system for being arrested before. You?" Sara let out a laugh,

"I completely agree with you. This was a great case for you to start out on. I was wondering though, where are you from? I heard you say ain't a couple of times." I also laughed.

"I'm from South Carolina. I never catch myself saying that kind of stuff. You'll hear it a lot from me. Seems like I say ain't and y'all the most. What about you? Where are you from?" I asked. I figured we could both learn things about one another.

"Well, I was born in Tamales Bay, California. I've never been to South Carolina. What's it like?"

"Well it's nothing like here; the city that never sleeps. It's mostly country, no really big cities where I lived. The summers are extremely hot and humid and the winters are really cold. Nothing exciting ever happens, which is a good thing in some aspects." We both laughed at the last statement.

We continued on with our conversation till we arrived back at the lab twenty minutes later. We brought our evidence into the lab and we each went our separate ways. Sara went to go process the fingerprints while I brought the tape to Archie.

I walked into the video lab and found who I thought to be Archie on the computer.

"Hey, are you Archie?" I asked. He turned in his chair and glanced at me.

"Yeah, who are you?" I felt as I should just make an announcement over the intercom with so many people asking that question.

"My name's Dakota. I'm the new CSI. Sara and I are working on the case with the robbery and I need you to take a look at this surveillance tape and see if you can see who broke into the store." He nodded his hand and I handed him the tape. He popped it in and pulled it up on the screen.

"What time should I look up?" he asked. I figured the robbery should have taken place a couple of hours before we arrived.

"Start at about 9:00." He fast forwarded the tape until we saw the guy. We watched as he smashed the door and also used the brick to smash the counter. He then fled out the front door after he took a bagful of jewelry.

I shook my head in annoyance at the man who thought he could really get away with this. The man didn't even think to wear a mask to hide his face.

"Thanks Archie. This has been a breeze of a case," I said as he paused the video.

"You're welcome Dakota. I'll always be here if you need me. It's great to meet you." I nodded my head as we shook hands.

I turned and saw Sara walk into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey Dakota, I ran the fingerprints found on the brick and there was a hit on aphis. The prints matched to Sam Harris. Brass is tracking him down as we speak. What do you have?" I gestured for her to take a look at the video.

"Is this Sam Harris?" I asked. Sara watched the video for a few moments before nodding her head.

"Yeah, that's him. I guess this case is closed then. It won't matter if he denies it because we have them on film. This was one of the easiest cases I've ever worked on. Thanks a lot Archie."

"That's what I'm here for Sara," Archie said.

We all said bye as Sara and I left. We had managed to complete a case in one shift. I thought that was a good way to start off my new job. We walked into the break room where everyone else was. Sara grabbed us both a cup of coffee and we sat at the table.

Even though I wasn't looking, I could feel Catherine staring me down. I didn't know what that ladies problem was. Sara and I were looking at a magazine lying on the table when Grissom walked in.

"Okay everyone, shift is over. Good job to Sara and Dakota for completing their case tonight and everyone else can continue their cases tonight. So get home and get some rest and I will see you all tonight."

Everyone got up and said good job to Sara and I. Nick, Greg, and Warrick shook my hand welcoming me to the team but Catherine didn't say as much as a word to me. Sara noticed it too but didn't say anything. We all walked towards the exit and everyone said goodbye.

Sara was the last one to leave,

"Hey Dakota, how are you getting home?" she asked.

"I'm going to walk home. I get a ride here and then I walk home. It's alright I guess. I have my restriction but I have to wait till I'm sixteen before I can drive to work." Sara looked a little worried.

"Are you sure? I can drop you off on my way home." I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I'm a big girl. I can make my way home alright. Thanks though." Sara sighed giving in.

"Alright, but here's my number if you ever need to call me." I smiled and put her number into my phone. I waved as she got into her car and drove off. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7:00 in the morning. I felt extremely tired so I wanted to get home as soon as possible. I started to walk down the road towards the house feeling like I had a good first day and couldn't wait for the next shift.

'_Just think, I made a good friend today, met a lot of nice co-workers, plus made an enemy that I have no idea why she hates me. What else could happen?'_

**Well, here's this chapter. It was really long which is a shock to me. I can't believe I started this story in 2008. Please review and check out my poll and my other stories! Thanks!**


	5. Concerned Employee

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy and review!**

It only took me around thirty minutes to get home only because I jogged most of the way there. Jogging or listening to music always helped clear my head. As soon as I got home, I noticed my foster parents were still in bed.

I crept upstairs and took a long, hot shower to relax my muscles. After that I pulled my pajamas on, hopped in bed and set my alarm clock for 3:00 in the afternoon. I fell asleep wondering who I would be working with tonight.

* * *

Across town, Sara had just arrived at the townhouse with Grissom right behind her. They parked the cars and walked upstairs. Opening the door, Sara plopped on the couch while Grissom got them two bottles of water.

"So, what do you think of Dakota?" Grissom asked, "Good choice?" He tossed her a bottle of water while taking a swig himself.

"She's great. Sure she may be young but she is very bright and defiantly acts like an adult. How in the world did you find her?" Sara then took a sip from her water before lying back against the couch.

"I was just researching on the computer and happen to come across her. I think she applied for a job on some website on the internet and I just happened to find her. It didn't give much information about her except for her school work which was outstanding so even though I knew she was young, I knew I still wanted her for the job."

"Well, I mean, I didn't know she was that young. I just figured she was in her twenties since it said she completed college. You know she reminds me of someone I know," Grissom saying eyeing Sara and giving her a smirk.

Sara rolled her eyes, knowing full well who he was talking about. She chucked her bottle at Grissom, missing his head by an inch.

"Yeah, I agree. Today, I thought she reminded me of too much of me." Grissom seemed a little concerned and sat down next to Sara.

"What do you mean?" he asked gazing into her eyes.

"I don't know, we were talking to one another on the ride to the scene. I think something happened in her past and she is afraid to tell us. Do you know anything about it?" Grissom shook his head,

"No, I didn't find anything on the internet on her beside about her academics. Not that I tried to look her up. Do you think there is something on the web about her?" Sara thought a moment before she spoke,

"I have a suspicion that there is but I don't want to go snooping around looking. I figured, if she wants us to know, then she will tell us when the time is right. I'm not going to push her like you didn't push me to delve into my pass." Grissom smiled at the woman next to him.

"And that is one reason why I love you so much. You are understanding and I am so glad I have you all to myself," Grissom said as he leaned over and kissed Sara on the lips. Sara sighed and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. After what felt like hours, they broke apart.

"I love you, too," Sara whispered still leaning into Grissom. They could both feel the exhaustion from working all night so they decided to go to bed. As they were lying in bed with Grissom's arm wrapped around her waist, Sara couldn't help but feel nervousness creep into the pit of her stomach as she thought of her work partner with her unknown past.

**Don't shoot me! :P I know it's kind of a short chapter but hey at least I have one. I'll post ASAP so please, please, PLEASE review and check out my poll. Thanks! (:**


	6. Just another Day

**Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. :/ Hope you enjoy and I don't own anything.**

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ears. I groaned as I smashed it with my fists, shutting the annoying sound off.

I checked my phone, noticing I had no messages which made me happy. I sat up, rubbing my face as I noticed the sun peaking through the window. Getting up, I walked in the bathroom and took a shower getting ready for the night to come.

Noticing it was 5 after I finished getting ready, I wrote a little in my journal and walked downstairs. Alice and Matt were in the kitchen getting ready to eat supper.

We ate making small conversation but I mostly kept to myself. I just felt that I would never be close to either of them and it made me wonder why.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 5:45. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the car with Alice. I threw my skateboard in the back, deciding to ride it home tomorrow. Alice backed out of the driveway and drove towards the lab.

We made it to the lab a few minutes early so I went to the locker room to drop off my stuff and grab my vest and gun. Walking into the break room, I saw everyone relaxing before work would begin.

I cringed when I saw Catherine, remembering how evil she was yesterday. I was also shocked to see that she had the only free seat next to her.

'_Of course.' _I thought distastefully. I took in a large breath and walked over and sat down. I looked around the room awkwardly and waved at Greg when he looked my way. I knew I had to do this.

"Um, Ms. Willows, I would like to apologize for yesterday. I think we got off on the wrong foot," I said as I looked at her. She looked up from her magazine and peered at me for a moment, looking like I was crazy.

No one in the room spoke and they were all focused on us. I was starting to get nervous because I was never a fan of being the center of attention.

I heard Catherine sigh as she set her magazine done.

"I also need to apologize. I was way out of line yesterday and it was unnecessary. So, do you want to start over?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm Dakota. Nice to meet you," I said holding out my hand for her to shake. She stared at it for a moment before laughing.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Catherine Willows," she said taking my hand and shaking it. I smiled and I was glad that I didn't have any enemies.

About that time, Grissom decided to come in and hand out assignments. I was paired with Sara again, figuring Grissom was doing it on purpose. Everyone said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

* * *

By the end of shift, everyone was exhausted and no one had solved their case. We ended up having a murder but not much evidence to go on.

Since it was not a top priority, we were able to leave it till next shift where we should be able to solve it. I went by the break room and grabbed something to drink before going and getting all my stuff. I threw everything in my backpack and walked outside.

I saw the team talking outside as I got ready to leave. I waved at Sara when I saw her look at me. No matter what anyone thought, she was cool to me.

"Where is your helmet?" I heard Grissom ask. I rolled my eyes and skated over to them.

"No one wears helmets anymore. Besides, it will mess up my hair," I said jokingly. Truth be told, I hated helmets and I was nowhere good enough to even need one. Grissom shook his head.

"That's not very safe. You need to be more careful," he said. I was only half listening to him.

"Yes dad," I said sarcastically. I shook my head and adjusted my backpack on my back.

"I'll see y'all tonight then," I said as everyone said bye. I turned and started skating ready to get home and get in bed.

**Hope y'all enjoyed. Please leave a review and check out other stories on my page as well. (:**


	7. What goes Up must come down

**Here is the next chapter so please read and enjoy! I don't own anything which sucks. **

The next few weeks were good for me. I was really starting to fit in at work and everyone was turning out to be great.

Greg was like the kid in the group. It sometimes seemed like he was the youngest out of us with all the pranks he pulls. He was still a great guy who always finds a way to make me blush.

Nick is a very good-looking guy who acts way to wise for his age. He and Greg are like best friends who knew when to joke around and when to be serious. The three of us were becoming really good friends and I was comfortable around them.

Warrick was a very nice looking black man. When I first starting working at the lab, he didn't speak to me much but as time passed, we started becoming closer and closer. He was always someone I could go to for advice and was really helpful. I always thought Warrick and Catherine had a thing going on but he would never admit it to me.

Catherine, after apologizing, turned out to be just like any other woman. She had her moments like we all do but most of the time she was really cool and she was a good person to talk to. I found out she had a daughter named Lindsay, who was seven years younger than me.

Grissom and Sara to me were the most unique pair. I could tell they both loved each other even though they were not public about it. Sara is really nice to me and always tried to make me feel more confident at work. We were usually always paired together which really helped me.

Grissom was a great boss and also a good guy. I noticed that he was protective of his whole team and it made me smile. I thought he and Sara were perfect for one another but I would kill him if he ever did anything to hurt her. He was really dedicated to his job and is a great leader that everyone went to for help.

* * *

I sighed as I shut the case file and set my pen down. I had just finished filling out all the paperwork on my part so we would be ready for court. I rubbed my eyes, feeling the bags under them and was glad this case was finally over.

We had all just worked a quadruple homicide involving an entire family being slaughtered in their home. It made me sick that someone could kill the parents and children and not feel any remorse. We worked the case for an entire week before we could catch the killer.

I sent the file to Grissom's office and went to the locker room to get my stuff. As I was walking to the door, I heard Nick call out to me,

"Hey Dakota, do you want to go to breakfast with us? We're going to go to the dinner." I turned and looked at Nick.

On one hand, I just wanted to go home and get some sleep and forget about all the evil in the world but I knew it would be good to spend time with the team.

"Sure, that sounds great," I replied giving Nick a smile. He flashed a wide grin and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, guiding me towards the exit.

"Awesome! I'm pretty sure everyone has already left so you can hitch a ride with me." He steered me to his car, grabbing my skateboard and throwing it in the back. Nick opened my door like a gentlemen. I smiled and said, "Thank you kindly, sir."

Nick laughed and shut the door, running to the other side and hopping in. We talked the whole ride to the dinner which really helped me relax.

Walking in the dinner, I saw the team sitting in a round booth in the back. Sara scooted over so I could sit next to her while Nick pulled up a chair.

The waitress took our orders and we all just made small talk while we waited. The smell of the food in the air made me realize how hungry I was and I couldn't wait to eat.

Twenty minutes later, the waitress returned with our food. I immediately dug in and was in heaven. I looked up from my food when I heard Greg.

"So Dakota, you've been here for awhile but we still don't know much about you," he said. I gulped and felt my stomach tighten. I looked over at people who were mostly curious but Sara had a concerned look on her face.

"Um, well, there's not much to me," I said hoping that would satisfy everyone. Greg let out a small laugh and I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of it.

"That's really funny. How can you say that when you are fifteen, already out of college, and have a killer job, with some pretty awesome co-workers if I do say so myself," Greg said winking causing everyone to laugh. I had a small smile on my face but I was still nervous.

"Let's hear it then Dakota," Nick stated. I groaned and knew I had to say something.

"You pretty much said it all. I decided I might as well get started in the real life early so I studied and studied. I took a lot of tests and then went to college where I studied harder until I graduated. Then I found a job and here I am, end of story."

I looked down at my food hoping everyone would drop it but I should have known better.

"Yeah, but what about your parents? Do you have any siblings? Did you play any sports or have any pets? We have to know other things about you," Greg said. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to hold back the tears.

I blinked them open when I felt a hand on my back. I saw it was Sara but the act of comfort finally broke me.

"I have no parents, okay? They are dead," I said in almost an angry whisper. I pushed my plate back and stood up.

"I gotta get home. I'll see y'all tonight," I said as I threw a few dollars on the table and headed out the door. I was glad Nick decided to keep his car unlocked.

I thought I heard someone call my name out but I ignored them and grabbed my bag and skateboard. I threw my skateboard on the ground, and skated off just wanting to get into bed and forget the world.

**Thanks for reading and please please leave me a review or send me a suggestion (: I'm also looking for a Beta so if you want to be it, then message me! Thanks y'all.**


End file.
